Morning Delight
by starsaligns
Summary: Sequel to Blame It On The Alcohol.  He's determined to rock Tina's world, just like she did to him last night.  Never did he think Asian would be into that—but then again, she was a super freak.  He's just pissed that he didn't see it before.


_By popular demand, a sequel to Blame It On The Alcohol._

_Disclaimer – I am no way affiliated with Glee, it's creators, it's cast, or the Fox network. This is just a work of fanfiction and a model of my imagination._

**

* * *

**

The sun is peaking out in the curtains of the white room, and its making him irritated. Puck just wants to sleep, wants to let everything out of the world except for last night. He's hung over, he doesn't' want to move, but he knows he has to.

But he knows he has to get to school and he sits up to look at the alarm clock that Tina has on the side of her bed. Ten AM. He's already screwed for being late. "Fuck", he mumbles out, probably knowing that the school has already called his mom, but a laugh from the other side of the room stops him.

"I called your mom", Tina speaks and he turns around to see her in bed, eating pancakes—naked. He licks his lips at the scene and moves to face her completely. "Fuck, Tina", he whispers out and leans against her headboard. "What did she say?"

"I told her that you and a couple of the other Glee kids came over and had gotten sick, so she called in for me and you. No big deal."

He smirks at her lie and nods, letting out a small laugh as he did so. He holds his head in his hands to get rid of that pounding headache, but he's proud that she's breaking a few of the rules for him. "Thanks", he said as he turns around to face her.

She's still fucking hot eating pancakes naked and he leans over to see what she's doing. He doesn't know why, but there's a mutual understanding that they won't talk about last night, even if it was fucking delicious. But he moves once and the rest of her plate drops onto her, syrup all over her frame and bed now.

"What, Puckerman", she screams and he loses it, moving out of the way to fully see her. He laughs at the syrup everywhere and shakes his head. "I'll fix it."

He moves, hovering above her and holding himself up by his arms. A wince comes out of him as the cool part of the comforter hits his naked frame, but he doesn't mind. He's just looking down at Asian now, covered in syrup—and she looks so fucking delicious.

"What are you doing, Puckerman", she asks and he returns her question with a smirk of his own. "I'm having my breakfast like you told me to, Asian. What's the big deal?"

He brings his head down to lick at the trail of syrup from her lips before pressing his down to hers. The initial kiss is slow, tasting each other for the first time once again. He runs his tongue about her lips once again, still tasting apples when he does such a thing. However, now there's that sweetness with the syrup around them that has him even more aroused and wanting simply more of her. A moan escapes though her nose and he hears it. He's quite proud that he's the one eliciting such an animalistic growl from Asian. He bets Chang has never made her feel like this.

Soon, he finds her tongue into the mix, giving into his demand and he smirks. He's determined to rock Tina's world, just like she did to him last night. Never, in his wildest mind, did he think Asian would be into that—but then again, she was a super freak. He's just pissed that he didn't see it before.

But he just runs his tongue against hers, teasing her with a sample of what was to come. "Shit, Asian", he speaks before moving his mouth where he found syrup. "You're a fucking messy eater", he goes on, laughing at her glare. He knew it was the fact that he hit her plate that caused this mess, but was she really going to be mad at him for what he is thinking of doing?

She better not be.

He goes on, circling his tongue around a drop of syrup around her chin while moving to sit on his knees. She's already wrapping her legs around his waist and he smirks at her eagerness once again. She wants him, he can tell, but he's going to make this as long as possible. Her parents were gone and they already missed the first half of school. Why not?

"Noah", he hears her whine and it's so delicious hearing it from Tina's mouth. It's like a needy Noah, something that's primal, and he loves it. He wants to hear it again—he wants it to be the only name that comes out of her mouth like that. He lets out a low growl at the thought, but holds himself back. He wants to make her know, that while they do this, she's with him—for good. No other little boy is going to try shit with her. She was his.

He moves from her chin, finally licking down the trail to her neck. He's making sure that all of the syrup is gone, moving his tongue around his circles and nibbling lightly. There are marks all over her body now, but he doesn't mind. He doesn't think she does either. Her eyes are closed and she's mewling, enjoying every moment of it, and he's staking his claim. He's making sure everyone knows that Asian's getting some and she's off limits. They just don't have to know that it's him that's doing it.

But now he's at the spot, the space between her breasts and he licks once. He looks up, sees that she's biting at her bottom lip before he goes over to her left breast. There isn't any syrup, but he wasn't going to miss a chance to do such a thing. He takes that nipple into his mouth and she curves her body upward to his mouth. He laughs at her eagerness then, endeared that she is willing to give so much to him so quickly. She moves once and he instantly groans, already feeling the heat radiating from her core. "Fuck", he mumbles into her before running his tongue around the nipple once. "You tease me, Tina", he speaks before moving towards the other one.

This time, when he's over to her right, he cups her left breast and moves his hand in sync with his mouth. He palms it slowly, running his thumb around the nipple the same time as he flicks his tongue around the right one. She rolls her hips once again and he lets out another growl. She's already so wet, feeling her lips just rub about his length. But he wasn't going to give in—he wasn't done with his breakfast.

He has a look of determination on his face as he breaks away from her, moving his mouth towards her flat torso. He continues to lick every remaining bit of the syrup up, all the while hearing her mews. He knows she wants it—she's already spreading her legs wider for him, dropping her legs down from his waist. He hisses at the loss of contact, but it doesn't matter. He's about to help himself to his own form of breakfast.

"Just touch me, please", she begs when he's done with the syrup, but he doesn't listen. He just moves backward, sitting on his knees still before bringing his head down. She widens her eyes and he knows she's about to have the time of her life. "Did Changster ever do this for you, Asian", he speaks before running his tongue against her wet folds once. She instantly bucks her hips at the action and he smirks even wider. "Fuck, Tina", he says before taking his hands to hold her hips down. He's determined to devour her, but knows that he has to prolong this as possible.

He wants to commit this shit to memory.

He takes her clit in his mouth, sucking at it while keeping his eyes upward to watch her. She's writhing, gripping at her white sheets below her and he's rewarding her again, moving to flick his tongue at the bud in his mouth. He breaks that away, lapping up the juices pooling at her entrance. She still tastes like apples and that still gets him going. She's moaning Noah over and over again and it sets him on fire, but he's determined not to give in to his own wants.

He wants her to remember who she's fucking with.

He inserts one of his fingers into her and groans at the heat he's radiating out. He adds in another one and she bucks her hips upward, rocking to his hands. "Fuck", he whispers out before bringing his tongue down to move in sync with his fingers once again. He makes his movements against her writhing as best as he could, and soon, she's clenching around his fingers and letting out one of the loudest moans he's heard her let out ever.

He licks his own lips before he takes his fingers out of her, sticking them into his mouth to lick them clean. In a mirror like last night, she's looking up to the ceiling, panting for air. "Fuck", he hears her curse and he laughs. "You know you got a mouth on you, Asian", he teases her.

She turns around and nods, giving him a smirk in return. Before he knows it, she's bringing him down for another kiss and he groans when she moves over him to straddle his waist. "I wanted on top yesterday, Puckerman. You're going to give me that chance", she speaks and his eyes go wide. Before long, she disappears back down under her bed to pull out that box of condoms once again.

He watches as she moves down to his erection, hissing at the heat that was her hands. He bucks into them once, already so turned on from their actions before, and groans when the coolness of the latex rubs against him. "Shit", he says, letting his hands go out to Tina's arm. He pulls her up so now that she's hovering over him, their faces centimeters apart. "We keep doing this, you're fucking mine. You're not going to do this shit to no one else. No one but me is going to know what a great fuck you are, got that?"

His question receives a smirk and a licking of his lips. He growls at the answer, spreading his own legs to get her to continue. "Only if there's something in it for me, Puckerman", she replies to him before guiding his length to her entrance. She envelops him instantly, and he hears the soft mew of satisfaction from her while he groans out himself. They both begin to rock together, his hands on her hips and hers on his chest.

Usually, when a girl tops, he's bucking against her, but not this time. Tina's rolling her hips around—like actually grinding herself down to him—and he hisses at the angle. There's no work to be done by him, he's enjoying every bit of the pleasure—maybe this was her way of saying that he wasn't going to go around looking for other girls to do the same. Maybe this is her way of saying that she was the only one that was going to satisfy him, anytime, anywhere.

And he doesn't really mind that fact. His mind is already blown—it was hers. And fuck, if she was going to ride him like this all the fucking time, he was going to do whatever it is she fucking wanted of him.

"Shit", he lets out again, bringing her hips down to bury himself deeper into her. She's smirking—he really is such a bad influence—and just going as slow and torturous as she could. He's gripping at her everywhere to make her go faster, knowing he can't hold it in any much longer. She moans as he reaches up to her breasts, still rocking her hips down and he still moving his upward. He bites at his own bottom lip before moving his thumb over her erect clit.

That's it. That gets her going faster and he groans out at the new speed, matching her movements with his own. He's rubbing her clit faster, clenching his jaw to set her off and he does. Her body clenches around his length, letting out a loud ass moan while she came. She's chanting Noah, knowing that she came hard and he smirks because it's what he wanted her to do anyway. He's thrusting upwards into her now and she's sitting on her knees with her arms holding her up while he's doing so. They kiss again, this time heated rough and needy.

He's prolonging her orgasm and she's helping his to have one of his own. He's gripping at her hips and it's all heated, quick, and animalistic. Soon, she yells his name again in another climax and he grunts in return, his stomach muscles clenching as he shoots his load into the latex condom. "Fuck," he cries out and she smirks as she lets her tongue to lick at his lips.

"I'll fuck you whenever you want, Puckerman. I'll do what you ask of me", she says to him, leaning her head to the crook of his neck. "I'll only fuck you—if you come to me with any itch you have too. If we're going to be fuck buddies, Puckerman. No one else, got that?"

He groans at her forcefulness and he nods. He's really a bad influence on her, but he doesn't care. He's fucking Tina Cohen-Chang now, and no one but him would know how great of a fuck she really was and it doesn't matter that he probably can't go to anyone else to scratch his itches, because honestly, who can scratch better than Asian?

**

* * *

**

_Please read and review._


End file.
